Lost and Found
by Rewritinglife
Summary: Before you get lost,one must be a possession and that's what Kagome was. A captured prey doomed to the toying of Kikyo but if she does manage to escape, she's bound to be lost. Getting lost is easy but getting found now that's the hard part.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't need to go on here...

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Found<strong>

Prologue

Dry rain and a musky fog filled the ancient well as it sat silently until a blast of magic invaded from it's peak. Thrashing on the familiar Bone Eater's Well floor Kagome groaned inwardly when she reminiscence her violent argument with Inuyasha, _'it all started when I mentioned how tired we were all'_ . However Kagome blinked rapidly and shook herself because she decided not to dwell on her problem with the stubborn hanyou since all will be solved when she presents the ramen; she can already picture his puppy dog ears twitching in delight. Determined Kagome started to climb the wall and was hit by the strong scent of death and sheared blood. "What the...?" Her voice hitched while she clutched her pout nose trying to resist the disgusting corpse smell, hooking her leg over, Kagome prompted on the moss green grass. With hesitant eyes her gaze left the bone eaters well and stared at on the ominous aura trailing from the village.

* * *

><p>Heart thumping out of her chest, Kagome crept to the village. A village filled with corpses; carcasses that looked like her companions wearing painful faces and soaked with blood. Kagome froze overcome by not sadness but overwhelming numbness that was quickly interrupted when a dark silhouette entered her sight. Narrowing her she spat out, "Kikyo!" Replacing her numbness was blinding rage that sparked her miko powers into a powerful fit. "Ah reincarnation, nice for you to join us," she said blankly gesturing to her fallen friends especially settling a gape on Shippo's injured body. Refusing to cry in front of Kikyo she gathered up all the courage she can muster and searched for any weapon to possibly injure the dark miko. "Why did you do this?" Trying to buy time she distracted Kikyo with her empty questions, " Well I didn't actually did all this, I had a little help." Expecting Naraku she found herself staring into those stormy constricting bronze eyes except it contained a beast like tint. A feral growl escaped from Inuyasha's once soft features, and pounced at her like a trapped prey. Startled from the attack she quickly emitted a barrier that repelled the wild hanyou into a tree and shriveled under Kikyo's heated stare. "Nice work Kagome you made a barrier but do you really think an untrained priestess like you can ever match me!" At the boom of her voice Kikyo released an arrow similar to the sacred ones but instead it dripped of hatred and evil. Kagome barely gasped as soon as it clashed with the barrier sending it into pieces floating in the night, immediately sharp claws grabbed Kagome's arms and forced her on fetal position. "Inuyasha snap out of her spell-"<p>

"Oh Kagome I'm pretty much awake, in fact I'm enjoying the power she provided, the power you can't give me," he snarled as he held her wrists back and tied it roughly making sure his sharp claws dragged cuts on her wrist. Kagome's binding was tied to the reigns of a decayed white horse, she was forced to walk until they reach their destination but her tired body battled her persistence and eventually fell into darkness, similar to the one she will be soon experiencing.


	2. Chapter 1: Possession

**Author Note:** Yes if you read it carefully it's going under renovation, so if you see any slight or big changes in the fic that means I realized a huge mistake or something lame :D By the way I settled on the idea that the stories will be drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did sesshomaru and kagome would be a canon couple

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Possession<strong>

Submission. The word ran around her thoughts knocking down any trace of determination, the bindings gripped unto her wrist causing her to hiss in pain but not enough for Kikyo to hear in satisfaction. "Woman you're awake...well not for long. Nor until I take back what's mine," Kikyo said with a Cheshire cat like smile that made Kagome shudder. "What more can you take from me that you already have?" As Kagome's question rolled off, Inuyasha stumbled from the shadows saying, "Her soul you wench!" narrowing her eyes she gave a hysterical laugh indicating her resistance, causing Kikyo to scowl and grab her binding tightly which dug into her wrist emitting gushes of blood. Kagome's rough raven hair was tightly grabbed to pull the rest of her up into a kneeling position before the horse. Tying the binding by the reign, Kikyo signaled the horse to run and drag Kagome's body painfully. With a sadistic smile she listened to the girls silent whimpers and snickered in delight when Kagome's body collided with a boulder. The pace of the horse at first was slow allowing a few hurtful jabs at Kagome's ribs but eventually it picked up pace leaving hideous purple bruises and large infectious cuts scattering all over her face. _'Dear Kami, why won't she just kill me now' _she thought as the horse abruptly halted and she was thrown back by Inuyasha who at first stared at her hollowly. Taken back by his response she sensed a longing and traces of the real Inuyasha, attempting to shake him out of his spell she smiled warmly. Instead of her expected mutual response Inuyasha slapped her across the cheek while his claws dripped of acid.

Kagome's eyes flooded with tears but refused to let it flow and just grimaced in sting. Settling her exhausted body on the damp ground her mind trailed of to her companions and tears suddenly threatened to invade her eyes, remembering Sango's shredded kimono informed her that they didn't expect the attack. Kagome remembered how Sango's blood pooled over on the spring floor and how her rough yet beautiful features still existed even in death, draped over the taijiya was Miroku's hand protectively holding them in a lovers embrace. Her heart stung as she remembered the monks tearful face and tattered garbs but her demeanor broke when she recalled Shippo's state. Squeezing her eyes tightly she reluctantly pictured the fallen kitsune fearing that she may not control her cry of anguish but images of Shippo's toothy grin haunted her thoughts.

Sensing Kagome's uneasiness, Kikyo added, "Don't think of ever escaping girl because your body and all of your soul are mine now."

* * *

><p>Review and Rate.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

**Dislaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: broken<strong>

Similar to a toy, Kagome was continuously tainted and ruined. As if Kikyo was attempting to destroy Kagome's spirit inside and out making sure that she killed and traces of hope. Taunting, the beating, starving, and the lies didn't break Kagome. What destroyed her was the feeling that she could've done something to prevent the tragedy from happening. Throughout the tortures Kagome's mind seem to always escape to her companions' voices, memories, and the fleeting memory of their death. Occasionally Kagome found herself initiating a conversation with Inuyasha who just blew her off by slapping her loudly or kicking her ferociously at her stomach. She still had the slightest bit of belief that the ramen loving hanyou still existed within the monster that beat her to unconsciousness.

Sensing the soul stealers means that Kikyo will leave momentarily to search for poor fools who will be attracted to her game, as if at cue Kikyo gracefully got up and walked to the hooded trees. Sighing loudly, this was the only time Kagome can slightly feel at ease, fiddling with the hem of her skirt which looked less mirror cloth laid loosely at her mid thigh. The evergreen skirt lost it's color and turned to some vile brown color and her once beautiful blue pools that was overfilling with laughter and care free now resided a hollow and crumbling reflection. Kagome's hand reached out to the furious flames, radiating heat that crept all over her frail body. Nights like these was the only time she felt the ghostly touch of heat, glancing at Inuyasha who was slumped under a hollow base of the tree. For once she felt relief and a strange sense of freedom but not exactly freedom because despite the illusion of sleep she still felt the prying watch on her.

Briefly shutting the world from her, she closed her eyes but was shaken by clawed hands grazing her knee. Kagome's eyes popped out in a deer in the headlights looked and gawked at her predator's husky face, a predator that looked a lot like Inuyasha.

Leering at her frightened state, he tore her sailor collar revealing her creamy neck to feast on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Review and rate. Even if I don't get a lot of reviews or rates, I will still continue the story *sniff*


	4. Chapter 3: Somewhat Restored

**Author's note:** thank you for my first review and probably my last haha... Anyway Sesshomaru will be in total canon personality but the relationship with Kags is definitely ooc. This is my very first fan fiction so have mercy on me if I suck!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't have to go to school ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Somewhat Restored<strong>

Sweat drops raced across Kagome's face and the ironic part was that the sweat belonged to Inuyasha's hovering face. Sinking low enough, she wished she was back home studying for some algebra test ago she knew she would fail. However crouched under the hanyou's heavy body did not feel homey at all, in fact Kagome trembled in anxiety. " Inuyasha... don't I care for you," she silently squeaked in a frightful gasp, surprisingly Inuyasha's dumbfounded eyes returned with his trademark sleepy smile. "Kagome I'm awake!" he exclaimed as he tackled her with a bear hug but the reunion didn't remain happy as the evil demonic force took over reign once again. Feeling the sudden drop of joy in the atmosphere, she quickly fled the arms of Inuyasha. The hanyou snatched his neck with his own hands in a battle with himself, "Kagome you have to escape!"

Finally releasing the tears from her eyes she cried, " I can't leave you Inuyasha," taking his free hand she gave it a gentle squeeze which Inuyasha returned but transformed into a bone crushing grip. " stupid wench, you think that pathetic half breed will ever be free," battling the dark spell herself she hugged Inuyasha's body tightly while chanting his name in her sweet voice. Calming down Inuyasha's delicate sunrise eyes crept back, cupping Kagome's face he soothed, "Kagome I want to leave this area as fast as you can. Are you capable of that?"

Water flooded her vision as he kissed her forehead and whispered, "you're strong Kagome and I know that but the strongest thing you can do now is run." losing control of the deadly beast Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the dense forest and mouthed run before he forced himself trapped on a tree.

She ran, wind whipping in her coal black hair smoothing tendrils at every step or bounce on the grass. Kagome jumped and dogged every tree, rock, and stream as if she's running from Naraku herself. She even passed caves and capable shelters but none of them captured her interest until she spotted the one. The cave was bursting of vines and had a safe aura surrounding it's entrance, it wasn't because the cave looked safe-it was because it held memories. Happy memories of her laughing, Sango giving advice, Miroku's hentai attempts, Shippo's drawings, and Inuyasha's grunting complaints. Of all the nights Kagome felt alone, tonight she felt almost at ease.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate because it will give me purpose..haha<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Self Repair

**Author Note:** Long chapter..I think

:o and I used some Japanese terms and did a lot of research on this..wah correct me if I'm wrong

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah I don't own inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Self Repair<strong>

Kagome's ears were ringing from the cheery birds singing outside the cave, she wanted to take a rock or something and knock them out cold. But instead she gratefully laughed because for once she didn't wake up from the screaming of Kikyo or a smack from Inuyasha, cringing in remembrance of his last words she got up. Casually stretching, she brushed off dirt and rocks from her rag like skirt, reaching to the strands of her unruly hair she ran her finger tips in between every lock while humming melodiously. Abruptly she sensed the Shikon no Tama's uneasy warmth and Kagome was reminded of her responsibility, _'the entire time I was captured by Kikyo- __I did not one moment even think about the jewel…but I can't stop the search just because they're gone'_. Groaning out loud she avowed, "Inuyasha's right, I have to keep running." Seizing the Shikon Jewel she wrapped the orb around a piece of discarded cloth of her skirt and placed it in her pocket.

Considering all the dangers of going on the search without weapons or walking back to the village to perhaps bury her friends and fetch her archery supplies, Kagome makes a jog to the village. Before her quick retreat to the village, she made sure she masked her aura so that Kikyo won't spot her. Sprinting through the forest, she mentally prepared for the image of her crumpled friends, what she didn't expect was the absence of the bodies. She predicted that five days of her capture would possibly damage the corpses but instead there were no corpses at all but remains of personal items. On the soil was Shippo's teal hair ribbon, Sango's shoulder pad, Miroku's sutras, and even Kirara's hair. Looking around she noticed all the other bodies were either decayed or bones but the peculiar thing about her companions was that there was no evidence that they were there. Not wasting any time Kagome gathered up their belongings and an archery kit beside skeletal farm man, she also devised a prayer for all the bodies to rest since she wasn't a professional monk like Miroku , she couldn't practice the proper Sōtō Zen.

"Maybe I can go back to my time and get clothes," she declared as she ran to the Bone Eater's well but was met by a surprise of piles of rocks. The well was destroyed and not easily by some foolish Yōkai but powerful murky magic by no other than Kikyo. Kagome controlled her urge to scream and darted to Kaede's hut for likely supplies, entering the hut she recognized how organize the hut seemed to be, _'as if Kaede was never present at Kikyo's ambush'_, she thought. Taking the miko garbs with an additional cape and basket of first aid kit she left with the old miko, she scampered to the river to dress. As she fixed her clothes she realized that even if she washes off any trace of aroma, Inuyasha's heightened sense of smell can easily hunt her down so she resolved into rubbing herself with another scent. _'But what? How about pee…wait ew I'm not that desperate,'_ her brain raced with ideas but none of them made sense until she spotted a traveler in the corner of her eye.

"Ohayou gozaimasu traveler, do you have spare clothing?" The man looked at Kagome puzzled and replied, "Hai but miko-sama I've used them and they stench of me-," disrupting the man she answered, "They're perfect! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Changing again Kagome was now dressed in a dull blue kosode and a worn out warji, she thanked the traveler and begged him to do a silly task.

"Traveler-sama can you please wherever you step foot on rub these miko garbs on them thoroughly, please don't question my requests." Nodding in agreement he went opposite of her journey and Kagome confidently faced the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Translate notes:<strong>

**Ohayou gozaimasu:** Formal good morning

**Arigatou gozaimasu:** Formal Thank you

**Kosode:** A robe with small sleeve openings

**Warji:** Inexpensive sandals woven of straw and worn by travelers.

**Sōtō Zen:** funeral tradition usually done by Buddhist monks (Miroku)


	6. Chapter 5: New Name

**Author Note:** Ugh okay, writer's block. But anyway the song is real and it's an actual game called "circle you" here's the translation for the following Japanese song:

_Kagome, Kagome, When does the bird inside the cage comes out?_

_At dawns and evenings. Who is in front of the back_

_where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?_

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: New Name<strong>

Faceless children surrounded Kagome as they kept snickering and whispering behind their hands, while she pouted and begged for them to stop. Swiftly they held hands and circled the young girl who was now sniveling uncontrollably and held unto her shoulders whilst they tugged on her braids and chanted out, "Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake to ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare?" Kikyo appeared in her vision mocking her as she pushed her to the ground, Kagome was stirred from her nightmare. Sitting up, huddled her knees to her chest and wrapped her clambering arms around it as it were possible to shelter herself from all her problems. But she couldn't and can't, Kagome had to face the demons, cruel mikos, and especially the loneliness. At last she got up and made her uncertain journey, occasionally using "eenie meenie minie moe" as her master compass until she heard a piercing shriek.

Out of curiosity she followed the sound of the earsplitting scream careful to not make a sound, she spotted two figures, one on the floor squirming and the other holding the first form. Kagome hesitant to help, she picked up a smooth stone and organized her thoughts but was brought back by ripping cloth. Immediately she threw the rock at the man's head who tumbled when the object flew at his head, quickly he furiously turned around and came across a frightening but beautiful sight. Balanced on a boulder, her hooded cloak shook in the breeze while she held up her bow in a fighting stance ready to pierce the perverted man between his eyebrows. Affected by the display of what he thought was a goddess, he cowered down and yelled, "Forgive me Inari Ōkami, I am not worthy in your presence!" Shocked by his address to her she went along the man's hallucinations and used her best authority voice, "Insolent human! You have wronged this woman, so you must return her belongings and not bother her again," as she finished her sentence the man flung the girl's basket and briskly left. Also the girl convinced by Kagome's claims offered her money and food as sacrifice but Kagome denied, nonetheless the girl shoved them at Kagome and quickly left with a thank you. Tugging on her cover she softly smiled as a bird landed on a nearby branch singing and reminding her of her cold dreams. Kagome nodded at the bird as if it understood her and headed out to dawns and evenings.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Inari Ōkami?<strong>

The patron of blacksmiths and the protector of warriors.

She's also known to have a kitsune companion, sounds like shippo :D

**Review and Rate, I will give you cookie**


	7. Chapter 6: Lost

**Author note:** A big hug for all those who faved and made me their author alert, you don't realize how happy I am :)

**Disclaimer:** If I don't own a car, how am I supposed to afford inuyasha?

* * *

><p>"I hear she's strong," the farmer leans over to whisper at his fisherman friend who says, "I hear she's a scary sight." On a hot summer day, people should know better than to gossip but their topic was extra intriguing today, after all it's about her. "I saw it with my own eyes, she's an ugly beast!" A hysterical old man added as he wobbled himself over to the unlikely group of gossipers, in contradiction the farmer whistled, "Oh but I hear she's beautiful." Struggling to keep her smile hidden, she waited for her new equipment and listened to their ramblings about the mysterious Inari Ōkami. She was like a ghost, going into a village to fix a few broken bones and bruises then as fast as she came in, Kagome would leave without a trace. "Here you are young lady, I don't know why a pretty girl like you would be needing hunting tools though," Kagome smiled at the woman who was probably as old as her okāsan, noting the woman's stray gray hair and wrinkles hanging from the corner of her bright eyes. Instead of the regular respective bow, the old merchant takes Kagome's hands in her own and warmly captures them in her warmth. Stunned by her gesture she laughs giddily and mentions, "You know you remind me of my okāsan," it was the old woman's turn to laugh that contained all the carefree and tenderness Kagome wished she had. "You seem like you need a place to stay and I seem to have a room," Kagome didn't even get to respond because next thing she knew she was being shoved in Shoin-zukuri. The elderly lady quickly left with a soft smile and was replaced by a servant that slipped information about a nearby hot spring, she sighed, '<em>a bath now that would be nice.'<em> Promptly Kagome dismissed the servant who insisted on helping her bathe, she didn't want to see the servant's face twist in horror when she sees her scars.

Crinkling her nose in the smell of a home cooked meal, her stomach grumbled in cue and she made her way to the shoji door it came from. "Oh glad you can join us-" "Kagome,"

finishing her welcome and made way to sit in front of her host. "Ah well you may call me okāsan since I remind you of her," she said with a twinkle in her eye and then motioned to the food on the table. In a blink of an eye she gobbled up half of the serving, moaning she dragged herself to the guest room.

Lying down on the futon, she twisted for the 20th time and stared at darkness. Kagome knew that if she continued to linger, demons will track down the uncontrollable aura of the Shikon Jewel and then she'll have more bodies to bury plus more tears to shed. Hastily she gathered her possessions as she skulked out of the house until she heard a stifled cough. "Kagome where are you going?" Refusing to look at the same sad eyes she always seemed to encounter she retorted, "Okāsan I extended my stay." Dazedly walking away she heard a whisper, "Poor girl, you must be lost." Looking back at the old woman she laughed like the very first time they met, Kagome sadly chuckled, "Now okāsan, how can I be lost if I don't know where I want to go?"

* * *

><p>Translation notes<p>

Shoin-zukuri: An architecture often seen during the feudal era

Okāsan: Mother

Review and Rate because you love me ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Strayed

**Author Note:** I am deeply honored that someone tolerated my story *bows exaggeratedly to the reviewers and people who favorited me and my story* I'm so giddy about it to the point that I decided to tell you about what happened to the rest of the gang and their perspective on the whole Kikyo attack plus their….oh wait can't tell you muahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is in possession of genius Rumiko Takashi, not me average fan girl who has no life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Strayed<strong>

They all could've sensed her when she lurked in the shadows, but they wouldn't since they've been anxiously waiting for Kagome's promised return and didn't seem to mind their own safety. Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu and Miroku was right by her side getting a little too close with his cursed hand, while Inuyasha was resting on a branch secretly thinking about Kagome and Shippo was propped on the grass studying the latest reads Kagome got him with Kirara snoozing on his head. It was fast. Far too fast to even notice when she attacked, with one arrow the village busted with fires and screams, sending them in whirl of debris. Kikyo was a sight to behold, her raven hair fighting the breeze and angry eyes that commanded revenge, by her voice Inuyasha was under control of an animal. They saw it all, the moment Kagome walked into the scene fiercely until the time she was dragged away and Kagome still held her head high, ashamed they were just lying on the ground idly waiting to die.

Now Kaede was off gathering herbs for the next time the reckless group came back half dead but when she came back to the village she was met by a display she'll never forget. Quick as her old structure can take her she kneeled down placing her head on Sango's chest she heard a slow agonizing beat, then next with Miroku and shippo each with sluggish thumping. Noticing Kirara's body awaken she cooed, "Kirara can you help me?" Despite the unbearable pain Kirara felt on her hind legs she took Miroku and Sango's body without a huff, Kaede also took shippo's frail body careful with his battered body.

Walking off to treat the broken heroes, she looked back and detected Kagome's sore to eyes yellow ruined case. Noting her disappearance from the group she steadied her drumming heart and suddenly felt nauseas, Kaede sensed from the object that Kagome maybe in a compromised situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Rate<strong>

Big tackle hugs to all my readers

LOL you thought I killed them didn't you? No I wouldn't do that…just yet.


	9. Chapter 8: A Faint Interest

**Author Note:** Hello my beautiful wonderful readers, sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with me moving and I hate the process plus being new in school sucks. Plus I've been to the school and everyone is stuck up so this is no place for an anime fan girl lol

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Inuyasha…But I don't sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> A faint Interest

Pacing with sweat trailing on his head he argued with himself about telling the Western Lord or going on with his pathetic short life unfortunately he had no further thoughts when he heard a stern voice call out to him, "Hiromu." Wincing in embarrassment his claws traced the outline of the handle and slid the shoji door open; in the center of the humble inn room laid a glorious yet frightening sight. An indifferent face met him as he nervously approached Sesshomaru at his stiff position and excessively bowed at his presence shouting, "I apologize for you have to dwell in a human infested place!" There was a vile taste in his mouth while he eyed the awkward tengu youkai and his new form, in front of him was what looked like a human man with brown wavy locks tussled on his slightly tan handsome face. This new disguise is overly exaggerated his real form which was to put it to simple terms an ugly bird.

Narrowing his eyes indicating his impatience Hiromu explained the meeting, "There has been a disturbance in your lands my lord." Now this caught Sesshomaru's attention rather than boring him to death with advances he did not care about, inclining his head to listen to Hiromu babble out his news, "It's about these mysterious healings. The strange part is that they're not done by a miko or any ordinary healer but a rumored goddess." Standing up abruptly Sesshomaru walked away from the gapping Hiromu who snapped out from his dazed state and scampered behind his lord's tall form as they exited the inn. "Where are you going my lord?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you," shutting up instantly he strayed behind by Ah-Un fidgeting uncontrollably. Glancing at Jaken he called out, "Watch the girl." Without questions or doubt he squawked and guarded reluctantly by Rin watching his master disappear in the dusk. Growling silently and somewhat looking back to his ward he moved swiftly to pay the so called goddess a visit.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate<p>

I'm on dokuga with the same username

Tengu youkai's are bird demons that have the tendency to shape shift


End file.
